In the land of Dickens
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: Charles Dickens/Dickensian The world of Dickens is a place where nothing is impossible and everything can get a little crazy. What if Fagin wanted a better life? What if Bill Sykes had a soft side? What if Betsey Trotwood had a secret past? What is life like for Oliver as an adult? Life in the land of Dickens will never be the same again...
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo my lovelies xxx**

After seeing Dickensian and having become fond of the writings of charles dickens, I have decided to write a fanfic about all of his characters Soap style. I dont own the characters obvs hope u like it.

" Get Out Now!"

The loud yells of Jacob Marley echoed across the room as the shabby looking man rushed out carrying his ripped hat in his hands which exposed his fingers. The man was in his late forties and had a long ginger beard, his clothes were ripped and dirty. He had tears of humilation in his eyes, his earlier rejection of a small donation still echoing through his ears.

His name was Fagin.

"What happened?" Said the gruff voice of young Bill Sykes, who was standing on the end of the street. Fagin shook his head,

"Lets head back Bill Please." He mumbled as people stared at him, Bill looked over at the old curiosity shop where he could see Dodger hanging about, chatting to a young girl whom Bill knew was Nelly Trent otherwise known as Little Nell the granddaughter of the owner of the shop. Bill grinned to himself.

"Thats right my boy. Distract her well and then we can get what we want." He whispered to himself then as Nell walked towards the flower stall where she encountered Jacobs Colleague Ebenezer Scrooge, she gave him a warm smile which he didnt return.

Half an hour later, having dodged Inspector Bucket who was on his afternoon patrol, the trio went back to their lodgings where Fagin emptied the contents onto the floor while the rest of the boy gang examined the prizes. Bill sat down and his dog bullesye lay by his feet.

"What profit we got Fagin?" Bill asked as he took off his hat. Fagin looked at the watches and the gold necklace that he had managed to unhook from a young lady called Honoria Barberry who was already distracted by the attentions of Captain Hawdon.

"Not much my dear. Wish i could say more but sadly not." Fagin said sadly. Dodger stood up.

"Ill go back to town. See what I can find." He said and he walked out. Bill soon followed with Bullseye in pursuit.

The churchyard was full. A double funeral was taking place, it was the funeral of Philip and Georgina Pirrip, wiped out by Cholera along with their sons Alexander, Bartholomew, Abraham, Tobias and Roger, all died in different but tragic ways.

Except For one.

His name was Philip but he would be known as Pip. Then there was his sister. Twenty years older and married to Joe who unlike her was kindhearted and illiterate. She saw Pip toddle over to the burial mound and grabbed him fiercely by the hand, her bony hand digging into his own arm.

As they were leaving the church, Mrs Heep who was holding her young son Uriahs hand, said solemnly,

"My condolesences to you. They were fine people."

Pips sister nodded and walked on, passing Honoria who mumbled,

"Thats no way to care for a child."

Ebenezer and Jacob, who happened to pass by, made scathing remarks about the turn out of the funeral procession and Honoria could see that they know targeting her, she felt sick. Her love affair with Captain Hawdon was common knowledge and as she walked on, she felt dizzy.

The graveyard was spinning and She couldnt focus.

"Is everything alright Mam?" This was from Clara Peggoty and before Honoria could answer, she collapsed.

Dodger watched the commotion at the graveyard and managed to snatch a wallet from a nearby gentleman. He grinned to himself then saw that someone was looking at him.

A young boy, not much younger than him was standing on the street corner. He looked dirty and fragile but yet had a warm smile on his small face.

"What you starin at? Whats the matter never seen another boy before?" Dodger shouted out and the boy shook his head. Dodger walked over to him and examined the boy.

"Whats your name?" He asked and the boy replied,

"Oliver. Oliver Twist."

"Im Jack Dawkins better known as the Artful Dodger." He shook Olivers hand and then they talked for a while.

"Im an orphan. I live with Fagin. Hes really nice, theres a group of us."

"Im an orphan too. My mother died when i was born. I lived in an orphanage and Mr Bumble sent me to an undertaker and I hate it there."

"Your not going back there. Your coming with me." Dodger said and the two boys walked through the streets passing a stern looking Edward Murdstone who mumbled,

"Blasted Children!"

Dodger bobbed his tongue out and Edward looked outraged causing the boys to run faster.

When they walked through the alleyway, Oliver asked "are all people bad?" Dodger shook hishead,

"Well he was but Fagin isnt. Hes kind and hell look after you."

As Oliver was introduced to Fagin and the rest of the gang he felt he had finally come home.

"Are you alright Mam?"

The Voice of Clara Peggoty aroused Honoria from her fainting fit and her sister was holding her hand.

"What happened?" She asked faintly as she slowly sat up.

"You fainted in the churchyard. Mr Micawber carried you to his home." Clara said softly. Honoria clutched her head,

"Has the doctor been? Am I ill? Am I dying?' Her voice was panic striken. Her sister shook her head and said softly,

"No Honoria. Your with child."

Honoria gasped. Pregnant? With Captain Hawdons child? It wasnt possible. She wasnt married. What would people say?

She didn't care as she placed her hand on her stomach. There was a life within her and she was going to love it so much. Never mind what the neighbours say. It was her child. She would love it so much.

She just hoped Captain Hawdon felt the same.

Fagin lay on top of the rags he called a bed and stared up at the damp ceiling. Having Oliver and the gang of pickpockets around made him feel like he was part of a huge family and it made him smile.

He wanted more though. There had to be more to life than stealing and facing the risk of being hanged if caught. He wanted a chance to see how the other half lived and he wished that one day his gang would have the chance to live a real life.


	2. Chapter 2

Betsey Trotwood was dining with Miss Havisham. They were good friends and although Betsey found it strange that Miss Havisham always wore the wedding dress that she wore to her wedding many years earlier. The wedding never took place as she was jilted and out of grief she continued to wear the dress and her house was filled with cobwebs and ancient furniture. Betseys heart went out to the woman. She herself had been married but her husband had been cruel to her and when something that had happened to her took place his behaviour got worse. He since had died, killed in India being trampled by an elephant as her dear friend Mr Dick had said with a laugh. She was happy to be rid of Mr Trotwood but never spokeof the event that made his behaviour unthinkable, as far as she was concerned, it never happened.

"Miss Havisham, you really should see that your house is falling to peices, its dirty." She complained but Miss Havisham put her elegant hand up.

"I love the house how it is but how i long for young company. it gets lonely from time to time." She said softly, like a ghost in the distance. Betsey nodded and patted her hand.

"Why not stay with me? I will take care of you." Betsey suggested. Miss Havisham looked at her.

"No my dear. My place is here. Among the cobwebs and dust, no more than what i deserve in the face of unrequited love."

Betsey stood up.

"Take care dear woman. I will see you soon." Betsey kissed Miss Havishams chrek and left the house, dabbing her eyes as she left. Her heart broke for the lonely woman in the posh mansion. How she wished she could help her. She was glad that she would be seeing her nephew, he always made her happy.

"Nancy my dear. Do come in."

Fagin opened the rusty door and Nancy, Bills girlfriend came in. She was tall and pretty with dark red hair and she wore a red dress that although was a little dirty made her look voluptuous. She saw Oliver looking at her and smiled,

"Well what do we have here?" She asked pleasantly. Oliver smiled at her and introduced himself.

"My name is Nancy, pleased to meet you."

Bill, who was standing in the doorway with Bullseye, said in an annoyed voice

"Enough of the how do you dos! Fagin, you got my money?!"

Sighing heavily, Fagin passed him a small bag and Bill smiled at him.

"Come on Nance. Let us leave Fagin with the children." He added and Nancy followed him.

Little Nell was helping her grandfather look after the old curiosity shop and she felt pleased with herself, she had been brought up by her grandfather following her parents death. He was caring and hard working and the shop was his pride and joy.

"Nell darling, head into the street and fetch some clock pieces for me." He asked and Nell nodded. As she walked, she waved at Nancy who passed and called out to Jacob Marley,

"Good morning Mr Marley."

Jacob nodded at her, his face stern and lacking empathy. She also smiled at Bob Cratchit Jacob and Ebenezers employee and said,

"Morning Bob."

Bob smiled at her and waved before walking inside the office. Ebenezer looked up at Bob,

"Your late." He spat and Bob stood dead as he took off his coat.

"Im sorry Mr Scrooge, my wife gave birth last night. A boy. Weve named him Peter." He said proudly and Jacob said,

"Many happy returns but your still late. Thats four twenty youve lost."

Bob stammered then,

"I need the money good sir. I need it for my family."

"Should have thought about that before you decided to come in late! Now get on your work before you lose more money!" Jacob shouted and Bob started work.

As Jacob began checking the books, he started coughing heavily and Bob looked up. Jacob grabbed a handkerchief and coughed again.

"You best return home Mr Marley. Your not well good sir." Bob said kindly. Jacob looked at him,

"Whether or not I come here is no concern of yours! Now get on with your work or your dismissed!" Jacob shouted, throwing an ink pot at him. Ebenzer sighed, secretly he would have suggested the same thing but Jacob was to stubborn for his own good.


	3. Chapter 3

Honoria was in the eighth stage of pregnancy and the stress of her carrying an illegitimate child was taking its toll on her health and state of mind. Captain Hawdon had appeared to have abandoned her and gossip was spreading like wildfire.

She sat in front of her mirror while Clara peggoty brushed her hair,

"I wish this child would arrive, anything to stop the gossip." She moaned as she stroked her growing baby bump. Clara rubbed her back and said soothing,

"I know my lady but there isnt much time till the little one arrives."

Honoria smiled at her and looked out the window once more and smiled as she saw her sister walking up the pathway.

"Ah Honoria I was speaking to a lady called Miss Murdstone and she was going on and on saying that your a whore with no morals so I knocked her bonnet of her head and treaded upon it."she said with a loud infectious laugh which caused the other two women to laugh out loud. Honoria felt so much better now.

Oliver was with Dodger, he had been living with the pickpockets for two years and they had become family to him even though he didn't agree with their way of life and he watched as Dodger smiled and interacted with various people. He wished he was more like Dodgers, not giving a care in the world about anything. Then as they continued their walk, Dodger saw that a gentlemen was standing with his back to him and a cheeky grin appeared on his face.

"Watch and learn." He whispered and then he walked closer to the gentlemen and in a split second he had taken the man's pocket watch and fled quickly. Oliver looked horrified when he saw the gentlemen.

It was Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Give that back at once!" He spat at Oliver. Oliver realised he thought that he had taken the watch. Oliver was frightened, where had Dodger gone?

He run. He had too. He didn't know what else to do.

"Stop that boy!" Ebenezer shouted and Oliver ran faster as a small crowd began chasing him. Finally Inspector Bucket caught him and he was taken away. Dodger saw and felt extremely guilty.

Pip was in the graveyard visiting his parents grave and laying flowers upon it. He looked at the inscription and a tear fell down his face, he wiped it away. No one must see him cry. How he wished he would have known them, they were wonderful people. He was in the care of his sister and her husband Joe. His sister was abusive and beat him regularly but her husband was down to earth and caring although illiterate.

"You!" A voice shouted out. A gruff sounding voice. Pip turned around and saw a dirty looking man standing behind him and felt scared as he approached him.

"Who are you?" Pip said, trying to sound firm but succeeded only in stammering, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Never mind who I am, you have anything for me?!" The man said in a gruff voice picking up pip and shaking him upside down.

"I have nothing to give you sire." He said, clutching his head as a sudden wave of light headness overcame him.

"Wheres your parents?" The man asked and Pip pointed at the double grave. The man gave a sad sigh and bowed his head,

"Do you have a saw? Look at my leg. Can't walk with it on." He mumbled and Pip shook his head but nevertheless he managed to find one nearby and processed to saw it off. The man ran away and Pip took a deep breath and ran home.

Nancy was sitting near the steps in Scotland yard, wondering where Bill was. She had been waiting for ages. She often reflected on her time with Bill and wondered why on earth she was still with him.

The reality was that she couldn't live without him. It was like he was part of her somehow. Like their souls were intertwined. Part of her wanted to leave him while the other half of her wanted to remain by his side.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dodger and Little Nell running to her side, panic upon their young faces.

"What's happened? Where's Oliver?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"The magistrate got him Nancy, he's been taken to prison. They think he robbed Mr Murdstone!" Dodger shouted and Nancy really started panicking and the trio started to wonder what was going to happen.

Honoria had been in labour for five hours, she was in distress as was the child within her. Miss Barberry was worried as was Clara, if the child wasn't born soon then both mother and child would die.

"Come on Honoria, you can do it!" Miss Barberry shouted over the screaming. Honoria pushed with tears in her eyes,

"I want Nemo!" Honoria shouted as the head finally became visible. Miss Barberry smiled then held Honoria's hand as she pushed again.

Finally the baby was born. A little girl. Honoria cried with happiness as her sister held the infant in front of her. Then they all realised the baby wasn't breathing.

"What's wrong with my baby?! Someone help my baby!" She cried out and Miss Barberry cleaned the baby up and gave rescue breaths being careful not break the delicate ribcage.

Nothing. She turned around with a tear in her eye and said softly,

"I'm Sorry Honoria, the baby has died."

Honoria looked at Clara and then she burst into tears hysterically while Clara held her. Miss Barberry took the baby downstairs so that she could inform the local doctor and have the child buried. As she headed down the stairs carrying the infant, she suddenly noticed that the babies chest started to move.

She rushed to her own home carrying the infant under a wad of blankets and she lay the baby onto the table and began the rescue breaths.

Then the baby began to cry loudly.

Miss Barberry smiled to herself as she held the infant to her, she was going to head back and mend her sisters broken heart. Then a sudden thought occurred to her; an illegitimate child would ruin her reputation. She already believed her child had died. Then a final solution was concluded, Miss Barberry would raise the child. She had no children herself and didn't believe she would ever have children of her own. She held the baby close to her, soothing her and she whispered,

"Esther. Esther Summerson. That is your name. You shall be my Goddaughter and you are an orphan and you shall be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Two years had passed and Honoria was secretly still grieving for the loss of her child, not knowing that her sister had taken the child as her own and named her Esther Summerson. Honoria wondered what it would have been like if her daughter had lived, if Captain Hawdon had stayed. But there was nothing she could do. Still her life had changed in eighteen months. She was now married to Sir Leicester Dedlock, a wealthy and much older gentlemen and she was now a very wealthy lady. She should have been happy, Leicester didn't know about her secret and it was going to stay that way now. Yet she was unhappy, trapped within her own emotional insecurity, longing for her lost child, a child she knew she would never see.

"Bill you do love me don't you?" Nancy asked as she sat on the edge of the bed where her lover slept. Bill sighed heavily,

"Course I do, I'm living with you aren't I?" He spat before he sank back against the pillows. Nancy smiled and looked out of the window. Oliver was now living with a kindly gentlemen called Mr Brownlow who had witnessed what had really happened and had taken him home when he fell ill. Nancy was happy that he had found happiness at last but she knew that Fagin and Bill wanted him back and had spent the last two years trying to think of ways to bring him back despite Nancys protests that he remain where he was. It had caused endless arguments between the three of them.

She walked through the busy street and examined the stalls as usual. She saw a familiar face through the crowd and smiled. Rose Daylie, who was the same age as Nancy, hugged her friend. She was beautiful, pure and innocent and had many admirers.

"Lovely to see you Nancy. Oliver cant wait to see you. He's told me what a dear friend you are." She said happily and Nancy grinned,

"How I missed that little angel." Nancy responded and the two girls walked together.

Nancy was unaware that someone was watching her.

Betsey Trotwood was taking a walk in the local park with her friend Mr Dick, she had a rough morning after several people had used donkeys over her garden even there was a sign clearly stating no donkeys allowed.

"Mr Dick, what shall we do today?" She asked as she linked arms with him. Mr Dick thought for a moment then he answered,

"I would go and visit your good friend Miss Havisham."

She smiled at him, everyone always said he was like a child and should be an asylum but there was no way she would allow it to happen, he was her dear friend. They had recently returned to her estate following the wedding of Sir Leicester Dedlock and Honoria Barberry. Betsey had noted that Jacob Marley had looked like death and she had encountered Old Martin Chuzzlewit, something that she wished she hadn't done. No one knew why she was unable to interact with him.

"Lets return home Mr Dick. We Need tea, well see Miss Havisham another day." She said softly as they returned home, Mr Dick wondering what had suddenly caused his only friends sudden unhappiness.

Bob Cratchit was working late. Jacobs health had been so bad that he hadn't turned in for the past week, leaving Ebenezer to work alone. Not that he minded that one iota. Bob was about to leave when an middle aged woman by the name of Mrs Dilber walked in.

"Begging you kindly good sire. I'm to say that Mr Marley aint expected to live through the night and if Mr Scrooge wishes to take leave of him he should come at once. His breathing is very queer when he is breathing at all." She said solemnly as she left quickly.

Bob went into Ebenezer's office where he could see that Ebenezer was still working and writing up the accounts.

"Mr Scrooge Mr Marley is dying, he wants to see you." Bob said softly and Scrooge kept working.

"If he's dying then there's nothing I can do about it." Scrounge said and Bob sighed but then scrounge stood up and grabbed his coat.

"But if there is any possessions available I will have my share. Lock up on your way out." And he headed to Jacobs.

When he arrived Mrs Dilber was standing with an elderly solemn looking gentlemen.

"Are you the doctor?" Scrounge asked and the man shook his head,

"I'm the undertaker." Scrounge swallowed and headed upstairs.

Jacob was laying in bed, looking deathly white and drenched in sweat. Ebenezer sat on the bed and looked at Jacob, secretly saddened that this would be the last time he would see him.

"Have you been given the last rites?" He asked and Jacob weakly nodded.

"What did you want to see me for?" He asked and Jacob weakly whispered,

"Save save save yourself."

"From what? Save myself from what?" He asked irreparably, a look of puzzlement on his face but before Jacob could answer, his body went limp and he ceased breathing.

The undertaker came in and Scrooge left saddened and with Jacobs words echoing in his ears.

Nancy returned from visiting Oliver later that night, encountering Dodger and Little Nell who were playing nearby. She sat on the bed. Today had been an unusual day to say the least and Nancy got the impression that she was being watched. The feeling sent shivers down her spine as she undressed. What if someone was watching her through a window?

"Nancy."

She turned around and saw Bill walking towards her, Nancy wondered if he was going to get rough with her. She braced herself. But surprisingly, he was gentle with her. He caressed her arms and she looked into his eyes.

"Nancy, I will never let anyone hurt you. You are my girl. No one elses and As long as I live, you are mine." He whispered softly and Nancy realised just how beautiful he was underneath the dirty clothes, the facial hair and the angry demeanour that possessed him.

"I feel the same Bill. You know I do." She whispered as they started kissing, allowing them to undress each other and as the night wore on, they consummated their love on the pile of rages.


	5. Chapter 5

William Doritt was miserable. He had been on his own most of the day and having been recently released for debtors prison, he couldn't adapt to life as a free man. He looked at the busy London street and saw Little Nell managing the Old Curiosity shop, he smiled and waved at her then his face fell when he saw Mr Bumble walk past, he knew that he treated the children at his workhouse with great cruelty and it disgusted him that he was not in prison with his wife and yet he had spent most of his life in prison, in fact all of his children had been born in prison.

"Father, are you alright?"

He turned around and saw his daughter Amy or "Little Dorrit" as she was known, approach him with a smile on her face.

"Yes my dear. Why are you smiling?" He asked, trying to return it. Amy smiled wider and said,

"I'm going to be working for Mrs Clennam."

William genuinely smiled then and hugged his daughter,

"Oh my darling, that's wonderful. Its about time we had some income."

Amy smiled at her and hugged her father close, it was about time good fortune came their way and she had heard Mrs Clannam was a sweet lady.

Little Nell was cleaning. She wanted to make sure the shop was clean for when her grandfather came home from his holiday in Yarmouth. She couldn't wait to see him. She looked out of the window and watched Ebenzer Scrooge walk to work, looking like he had sucked bitter lemons as always, since Jacob Marleys death, he had become more solemn than ever.

He walked into Scrooge and Marley and Bob Cratchit was already at work, he had recently welcomed another son, Tim who was clearly a sickly child not like his other three children. He worried about him and wished his health would improve.

"Mr Scrooge, someone called in to see you earlier. A man called Mr Daniel Quilp. He wanted to know whether you would be interested in a partnership now Mr Marley, god rest his soul, is gone." Bob said, Scrooge looked up,

"I see. Did he say when he would return?"

Bob shook his head and Scrooge continued his work, sighing heavily. Then the door went and Scrooge looked up.

A man was standing there, hunchbacked, short and grotesquely deformed with a crooked smile on his face was standing there.

"Who are you?" Scrooge asked, putting down his quill. The man smiled,

"Mr scrooge I presume. I'm Daniel Quilp I called around here earlier but you were not present. Ive heard about the sad loss of Mr Jacob Marley. I know its not a good time but I would like to discuss the partnership. Can we arrange a meeting?" He asked and Scrooge looked at him.

"No." He said bluntly and Daniels face fell.

"Do you wish to think upon it?" He asked and Scrooge shook his head,

"I run this business alone. No one is taking Mr Marley's place."

Daniel struggled to control his anger as he said calmly,

"Good day to you sir."

He slammed the door shut and swore under his breath then he caught a glimpse of the old curiosity shop and an evil glimpse came to his eye as he saw Little Nell sweeping up, he saw Dodger approach her and cursed him. Then Little Nell's friend Kit came out and Dodger walked on. Quilp was married, surprisingly to a pretty lady named Betsy whom he treated badly. He planned to dispose of her to make Little Nell his wife despite the age difference. He walked away grinning to himself.

Nancy was laying on the bed of rags while an elderly woman held a hot poker in front of her, Nancy was feeling faint as if she knew what was about to happen. It was like she was about to be tortured even though she knew that it was for her own good. As the woman was about to insert the poker into her, a voice shouted,

"What are you doing?!"

Bill was standing in the doorway and he rushed to Nancy's side. Nancy tried to sit up but she still felt faint with fright.

"Whats going on Nancy?" He asked as he sat beside her. The old woman was about to speak but nancy put her hand out to her.

"Bill I..."

"Listen Nancy If your ill you need to see a doctor. I can send for the one who saw me with my flu." Bill said as he stroked her face. Nancy shook her head,

"Bill I'm not unwell, I'm...I'm...I'm..." She stammered, Bills face began to fall and he didn't say anything for a bit.

"Fagin said you threw up on the edge of the street, Little Nell said you was eating parsnips even though you hate them most of the time." He said in a low voice. Nancy braced herself. Then he asked,

"Your pregnant aren't you?"

Nancy Nodded slowly and Bill stood up and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father and he hated the idea. He walked out then leaving Nancy to cry alone. The procedure was abandoned, it was too risky.

She was going to have the child.


	6. Chapter 6

News of Nancy's pregnancy had spread through London and Nancy was determined to stand proud. Bill couldn't take it in that he was going to be a father and neither could Fagin and Dodger. Fagin didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. A child born to a street criminal would certainly die at birth, Fagin was certain of that and if the child lived what would happen? Would it be abandoned? Would it grow up to be another pickpocket? It wasn't certain but a child would be born whether Bill liked it or not.

"Nancy my dear. Its not to late to return to the woman in the docks, she will put an end to your "predicament". Fagin suggested softly. Nancy shook her head,

"No. Everyone knows anyway. A bastard child will be born to two criminals but this child will not become one of us. It will properly educated and have a good life." Nancy protested, banging her fist on the table. Bill stood there, not knowing how to react.

"How can you bring a child into the world when you can barely support yourself? You haven't got a proper home!" Bill said, sinking onto a chair.

"I will be a terrible father, Ill probably wont cope. I will end up failing the poor mite." He added sadly and Fagin sat with him.

"Why don't we see what happens. The child could be a blessing." Fagin said and Nancy smiled triumphantly putting a hand to her belly as she felt the child within her.

Hers and Bills child.

Pip was playing in his sisters garden, watching his uncle Joe, the local blacksmith at work. He smiled. He liked Joe, he was kind to him.

"Will you teach me the trade one day?" Pip asked and Joe nodded,

"Certainly. You will be brilliant as a blacksmith." Joe replied and Pip smiled once more then looked over at some black smoke in the distance and walked further up the garden. He knew it was coming from an old house far away, a place that barely anyone visited. It was like a fairy-tale house. Pip looked longily at the house, wishing he could get the courage to visit it. However, he knew there was a possibility that he wouldn't ever visit the house and he sighed sadly before sitting down and started making daisy chains.

"Make sure your in the house before your sister comes in, you know what shes like if she sees grass stains on you." Joe remarked as Pip laid down and looked up to the sky.

His parents were up there. His siblings too. He believed in god and the fact that his parents were in heaven. He smiled up at the sky and mumbled a prayer before getting up and walking into the house.

Nancy was walking through the street, aware that people were staring at her. Her pregnancy meant that she was the subject of public ridicule and though she made out that it didn't bother her, it clearly did. Little Nell smiled and waved as usual and then headed off with her friend Kitt to see Dodger. Rose Maylie was also in town and she smiled at nancy and walked over to her,

"Hello Nancy, Ive just heard the news. Pay no attention to the busybodies. Its your child. " She said kindly and Nancy nodded then Rose pulled her towards an alleyway, his voice becoming a whisper.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about Oliver. I think hes in danger."

"Danger? What do you mean?" Nancy asked, clearly very worried.

"You know that Agnes, his mother, was my sister? Well Olivers father had a son with his wife. he goes by the name of Monks. I think hes jealous of Oliver and wants to take his money. I heard him talking to Daniel Quilp about him and Quilp is not a man to be trusted." Rose whispered and Nancy put her hand over her mouth.

"We'll need to get Oliver away from the house for now, who knows what they have planned." Nancy suggested and the two women headed off to carry out their plan.

Bob Cratchit was at home with his family, his wife Emily was cooking as usual. The fact that Jacob Marley was dead meant that many moneylenders were eyeing up the business and Bob knew that Scrooge wasn't prepared to take on anyone else. Scrooge was to stubborn for his own good, not that Bob would say that to his face. He even rejected his own nephew Fred as a potential partner and Bob was shocked because Fred was family, yet Scrooge treated him like he was an outsider.

Emily came to the table carrying a large pot of stew and she placed some into her husbands dish, she noticed his worried look.

"What is it darling?" She asked as she sat next to him. Bob sighed,

"The business. Mr Scrooge will not take another partner, he cant seriously manage that business alone. Moneylenders will soon come down upon him." Bob said sadly and Emily sighed.

"Hes made his bed he can lie in it. He made the choice to not take a partner. Let him struggle." Emily said with a slight sneer in her voice. She didn't like Scrooge and often made it evident. Bob sighed heavily as his elder children came into the room and sat at the table, he couldn't help feeling sorry for Scrooge, there must be a sweeter man, going to great lengths to convince people he was bad.

Oliver was sitting by his bedside window, smiling at the moonlight reflecting on the park opposite and he felt lucky. He missed his friends though, particularly Nancy and Dodger. He wondered how they were and often thought about visiting them. He saw something in the distance and grabbed his dressing gown, being careful not to wake Mr Brownlow. He snuck downstairs and gently opened the door.

Then, he was lifted up and carried in a brown sac and taken away, his screams ignored along the way.

Nancy and Rose came back to Fagins carrying oliver in the sack, Fagin was stunned by his return, thinking he was gone for good but when Nancy explained what happened and Fagin sighed and patted Oliver on the head.

"Theres a bad man after you my boy. Youll be quite safe here." He said softly and Oliver looked scared.

"I was happy with Mr Brownlow. Why am I here?" He asked, Nancy came down to his level and said softly,

"Theres a nasty man called Monks. He wants to destroy you and he's gone and got nasty men to help him." Oliver was stunned and he sat down.

"But they wont get to us, we wont let them."

Nancy turned around and saw Bill in the doorway, she was stunned by his words and realised he meant it.

"Not only that, we have a child of our own to protect." He added and Oliver hugged Nancy, genuinely pleased for her.

All in all Oliver knew that they were having his best interests at heart and for that he would always be grateful.


	7. Chapter 7

Sir Leicester Dedlock was having tea with Betsy Trotwood and Mr Dick, they were good friends and had known each other for years. Leicester was discussing Mr bumble's plans to create a new orphanage outside of London.

"I dont know where that Man gets the will power from." He said with a sigh, "The man has quite a reputation."

"Yes." Betsy added, "He also was said to have kicked out a poor, defenseless orphan out onto the streets. I wouldn't be in his company of you gave me all then money in the world." Betsy sipped her tea through pursued lips and Mr Dick piped up,

"How is your wife?" Leicester smiled and produced a small hand portrait. "Got a painter to do it for me. Life like drawing." He added, Betsy looked at it and her face fell. Mr Dick looked at the miniature and said,

"Shes a great beauty. Looks like Betsy when she was a young lady."

Leicester nodded and then, as if the change the subject, Betsy said hurriedly,

"Miss Havisham is gotten a young ward. Her name is Estella. She believes she will be quite a young lady when she grows up. And she plans to get Estella a friend and someone to come into the house. Which I believe would be good for her, all those years in that house."

Leicester smiled and nodded in agreement and then Betsy rose to her feet,

"Donkeys! Donkeys on my path!" She shouted and she ran outside and chased a poor young woman away who was riding a donkey.

It had been months since Oliver had been taken away and Mr Brownlow was very worried about him. He vowed to find him once and for all. He was having a meeting with Mr Bumble and Mr Murdstone about Mr Bumble's plan to expand his orphanage.

"I believe this expansion would benefit all the orphans all over England." Mr Bumble was saying but Mr Brownlow wasn't listening, preferring to look out the window, thinking where Oliver was.

"Mr Brownlow, are you listening to what were saying?" Mr Murdstone said impatiently and Mr Brownlow looked at the two men and shook his head,

"Sorry I was thinking about a young man that I took in, his name was Oliver." He said softly and Mr Bumble's eyes widened.

"Oliver? Oliver Twist?" He asked and Mr Brownlow nodded,

"Well Id forget about him if I was you. Nothing but trouble that boy." He said with venom and Mr Murdstone nodded,

"Most boys are. Only a minor majority become gentlemen." Mr Murdstone added with a slight smirk "Ive heard this Oliver is trouble maker and has caused a lot of heartache in his path. He assaulted a fellow individual at the undertakers for no apparent reason. I wouldn't allow someone beyond repair into my home and clearly Mr Twist is beyond any help whatsoever."

Mr Brownlow looked at the two gentlemen in front of them and started to wonder. Was Oliver a wannabe criminal? Was he planning to ruin him? He wasn't prepared to find out the hard way. He stood up and walked out of the room with the two gentlemen following behind him, he didn't notice the devilish smirks on their faces and when Mrs Bedwin, his housekeeper, shut the door he barked,

"I wish not to hear the name Oliver in this house again!" and he slammed the door to his study shut. Mrs Bedwin was stunned. She had heard the conversation but refused to believe that Oliver was a soon to be criminal. He was such a sweet boy. She had grown very fond of him and was determined to clear his name.

Little Nell was working in the shop when Daniel Quilp came in,

"Good afternoon, Can I help you?" She asked politely and he smiled at her and Nell found him instantly repulsive, Dodger was sitting in the corner, watching him closely.

"Good Morning Madam, You must be Nell. I believe that this is the legendary old curiosity shop." He said pleasantly and She nodded,

"Yes my grandfather owns the shop. He'll be coming shortly." She said and Daniel grinned, seeing an opportunity to manipulate a vulnerable old man. Dodger glared at him and Daniel sneered at him behind Nell's back.

"Ill come back later." He said and turned and left the shop just as Fagin came in followed by Pip and Joe who were just browsing.

"There you are Dodger! I've been looking all over for you. Come on!" He shouted and Dodger followed him home, waving at Nell while Pip watched.

Inspector Bucket was doing his nightly patrol, looking out for pickpockets or any criminals up to no good. He didn't like the night patrol, there was always a chance that he would either be mugged or killed. London was a dangerous place at times. Just then, Mr Jagger's, a prominent lawyer, rushed over to him clutching what looked like a will in his hand.

"Mr Jagger's! What is it?" Inspector Bucket asked as Mr Jagger's catched his breath,

"I have the will of Jacob Marley here. Something isn't right. I've also spoken to his doctor, apparently the cause of death was typhoid fever but he had been feeling ill for months prior to his death and it had appeared to have been a sudden onset." Mr Jaggers explained and Inspector Bucket looked at the will then him,

"What are you suggesting?" He asked and Mr Jaggers said solemnly,

"I believe that Mr Marley was murdered, I believe that he had been poisoned for months which caused his fatal illness."

 **So...Who do you think murdered Jacob Marley? Was it Scrooge? Was it Fagin?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the latest Chapter and there is a murderer about and there is a lot of heartache in store for everyone xxx**

Nancy was in her eighth month of pregnancy, she was terrified and excited at the same time. Bill was also excited for the upcoming arrival, particularly when a fortune teller had predicted that the baby would be a boy. Nancy hoped that if it was a girl that Bill wouldn't be disappointed. Fagin was desperately trying to make enough money to feed the soon to be infant while Oliver, who was still secretly wanting to return to Mr Brownlow, often pretended that he was holding an infant. Nancy felt sorry for Oliver and was planning to return him back to Mr Brownlow and expose Monks and his dealings with Daniel Quilp. He had now joined forces with Ralph Nickleby, a young greedy gentlemen who cared nothing more than money. Nancy sat by the window and looked at the busy London street, smiling as she saw Little Nell and Dodger together and remembering when she and Bill first met. She smiled as she felt her baby move in her, wishing that she could see the child she knew she would love so dearly, she wished she had known her own parents having been taken in by Fagin as a child. She wondered what life would have been like if things were different.

Rose rushed upstairs then taking Nancy by surprise.

"Nancy, there you are, Ive spoken to Mr Brownlow. Hes going to meet you tomorrow night and Ive arranged for Inspector Bucket to come as well. Monks is going down and so is Mr Quilp. You know that the old man who owns the shop across the road is now bankrupt because of him, Little Nell doesn't know yet. I dread to think what will happen to them now." Rose's voice was tinged with sadness and Nancy felt sorry for her.

"I will do. Oliver will live a better life than this." Nancy said and Rose added,

"Make sure Bill doesn't find out, Inspector Becket is already investigating another crime, Remember Jacob Marley? Well he was exhumed and they found arsenic, they believe Mr Scrooge murdered him."

Nancy gasped, she never imagined Scrooge to be a killer, she did see him as a bitter and twisted middle-aged miser but never a killer.

"We'll meet Inspector Bucket tomorrow and tell him everything." Nancy insisted and Rose nodded before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Betsey was having tea with Mr Dick who was reading the newspaper, she sighed heavily. Mr Dick was forever intrigued by the news and life on the outside and she knew that during their last visit to Satis house to visit Miss Havisham, he had been trying to convince her to read the news which Betsey had scolded him for. Betsey pitied the woman and condemned the man and her half brother Arthur to hell for what they did to her. Nonetheless she was a very wealthy lady and Betsey often did try to convince her to go out and find a husband, after all she was still relatively young.

"Oh look at this! Jacob Marley is in the news, he didn't die of typhoid fever, he was poisoned with arsenic! Do you think Mr Scrooge was responsible?" Mr Dick asked and Betsey shook her head,

"No and I'm surprised at you for thinking such a thing! He may have become a miserable and bitter man but he would never kill a soul." Betsey protested and Mr Dick looked at her,

"You sound as though you know him." He said and Betsey said no more, sipping her tea through pursued lips as she looked out of the window looking for any donkeys.

"Mr Dick, I will be away with Mr Dorrit for quite a while, he's taking me to Rome as friends, his daughters are to remain in London. You will be in charge of here while I'm gone and I'm sending Martin Chuzzlewit to help you, God knows he needs time away from his estate, its been a hectic couple of months for him." Betsey said in a matter of fact tone of voice and Mr Dick nodded at her every word, wondering why she was going away and why with Mr Dorrit.

The following morning, Dodger was racing towards the old curiosity shop and was shocked to see that the shop looked empty and when he saw Little Nell's sad face, he guessed what had happened: The shop had been closed down"

"Oh Nell. What happened?" He asked as Kitt put his arm round her fragile shoulders causing a wave of jealousy for Dodger. Nell wiped her eyes,

"We've lost the shop. Mr Quilp has taken our possessions with a group of men, me and grandfather have no money so were going to the East Midlands, we shall beg and find a way. " She cried and Dodger hugged her, feeling extreme anger towards Quilp.

"He wont get away with this. He wont! Its not fair!" He shouted and Nell sobbed harder as she hugged her friends goodbye before accompanying her frail looking grandfather into the carriage. Dodger let the tears fall. He had fallen in love with Nell and now it seemed there was no chance of a romance between them. She probably would never return his feelings as she spent more time with Kitt than him. Oliver came over and rubbed his back and Dodger looked at him,

"He wont get away with this Oliver, I'm going to the authorities." Dodger said to Oliver and then he spotted Inspector Bucket.

Inspector Bucket was returning to the police station following his questioning of Ebenezer, Ebenezer's name was mud on the London streets and everyone believed he was responsible for Marley's death. Inspector Bucket was determined to have him for the murder, there was no other suspect despite Bob Cratchits insistence that Ebenezer was not a killer. Just then, Dodger, who had alerted Nancy to what had happened with Little Nell, ran into him.

"Steady on young lad. What is the rush?" Inspector Bucket said as Nancy helped Dodger onto his feet,

"Its Daniel Quilp Sargent. He's conned the owner of the old curiosity shop and he and a man called Monks are planning to kidnap a young boy named Oliver Twist and steal his fortune, we believe that there are others involved, my friend Rose Maylie was planning to inform you tonight, she will be meeting Mr Brownlow in London square tonight." She said having to take deep breaths. Inspector Bucket listened as Dodger confirmed Nancy's story and then he said,

"Very well. I will appear this evening with this Mr Brownlow. Make sure you bring the boy." He said and he walked on. Nancy and Dodger hugged Oliver who was confused by the situation.

"We'll explain this evening Oliver." Nancy said softly as the trio headed home, unaware that Bill was looking at them suspiciously from across the street. He wasn't the only one looking at them.

That afternoon, Betsey left with Mr Dorritt leaving Mr Dick to await Mr Chuzzlewits arrival, he knew that the two individuals had been friends for many years and were quite close. He sat on the porch and saw a carriage in the distance and stood up and straightened himself out as the carriage got closer and closer.

The carriage came to a halt and Mr Dick looked at the posh gentleman standing in front of him, proud and wealthy. He looked at Mr Dick and smiled half heartedly,

"Hello. You must be Mr Dick. I'm Martin Chuzelwitt and I will be looking after this rather grand house during Ms Trotwoods stay with Mr Dorritt. I hope we become very good friends by the end of my visit." He said and Mr Dick smiled and shook his hand and led him into the house.

Evening came and Nancy and Rose waited with Oliver at the steps where they knew they would soon meet Mr Brownlow and Inspector Bucket. Nancy was nervous and Rose rubbed her back, she feared the stress would cause damage to her unborn child, she took several deep breaths as Mr Brownlow finally arrived, Rose had told him everything.

"Oh Oliver my Boy!" He exclaimed with tears in his eyes and Oliver ran into his arms. Nancy smiled as he was led away,

"Goodbye Oliver, may you live a long and happy life." She whispered as she watched Rose follow, Inspector Bucket came down the steps,

"We will question Mr Quilp as soon as possible, we had a breakthrough. He is a regular of the Pickford club, we will wait for him outside and ambush him immediately." He said and Nancy smiled before she left to return home.

Bill was sitting upstairs on their bed and Nancy took of her shawl and walked over to him,

"Will you let me lay down Bill? I feel quite heavy." She said, taking a deep breath. Bill glared at her and Nancy swallowed hard.

"Is it because of your guilty conscience?" He said in a deadly whisper. Nancy looked at him with a puzzled look on her face,

"What are you talking about Bill?" She asked as Bill stood up. He grinned a little then he scowled once more,

"I saw you with Inspector Bucket this afternoon. You have snitched on us haven't you?!" He thundered, grabbing her hair. Nancy shrieked,

"No Bill! He was only there because he was investigating Mr Marleys death! I spoke to him about oliver because there is this man, Monks, hes planning to fleece him with Daniel Quilp!"

"Don't you lie to me Nancy!" Bill shouted and Nancy stood on his foot and ran from him, making it to the top of the stairs before Bill grabbed her once more.

"Bill please I'm not lying!" She cried, then she lost her balance and fell down the stairs, knocking herself unconsiouss. bill looked down the stairs, horrified.

"Nance? Nancy? Darling?" He asked softly then he breathed a sigh of relief as Nancy stirred, just as Fagin rushed in and helped her,

"What happened?!" He shouted, "The poor girl is pregnant!"

"Get me help! My baby is coming!" Nancy shouted as water ran down her legs. Bill looked horrified and ran down the stairs and grabbed Fagin,

"I need to get help! Who can deliver this child?!" He said desperately and Fagin thought for a moment before saying,

"Sarah Gamp, she's the only one. She'll be in Blackfriars."

Bill rushed out to find out Mrs Gamp while Fagin took Nancy upstairs and made her as comfortable as possible.

Daniel Quilp was in the Pickwick Club, owned by Samuel Pickwick, a clean shaved portly gentlemen who often wore spectacles and was often seen in the company of his friend, Nathanial Wicke. Daniel was in the company of Monks who had just informed him that Ralph Nickleby had pulled out of their deal.

"Typical man! Traitor from the start!" Daniel ranted and Monks put a finger to his lips,

"Be quiet Fool unless you want the magistrates onto us! I'm planning to take Oliver this evening and surely enough his inheritance will be rightfully mine! I will show the world that no illegitimate child of my father and his slut will take what is rightfully mine!" Monks whispered furiously. Samuel kept looking over at them and Daniel sunk his head down.

Then, Inspector Bucket burst in and Monks used the newspaper to shield himself and Daniel.

"When I give you the signal, we will get out of here. No one really knows us anyway." Monks whispered.

"Can I have everyone's attention? I'm looking for two men by the name of Daniel Quilp and Edward Leeford also known as Monks." Inspector Bucket announced and at first no one answered, Inspector Bucket sighed heavily, believing they had escaped and was about to head out when a voice shouted out,

"Their over there!"

Everyone turned around to see Betsey Quilp standing at the doorway pointing at the two villains.

"Daniel Quilp is my husband and yet he treats me with no respect and causes me great misery! He conned the owner of the old curiosity shop and took his money and possessions, I also now he is Jacobs Marley's killer, I heard him talk to Monks about it, he killed him so he could become the new partner, he threatened me into silence but I'm not scared anymore because he is nothing but a pathetic little cretin!" She yelled with tears in her eyes and within moments the two men fled with an angry mob running after them.

Nancy was in agony, she had been in labour for four hours now and was screaming loudly while Mrs Gamp, who as usual was drunk, tried desperately to deliver the infant. Bill was sitting downstairs trying to drown out the screaming while Fagin stood nervously outside.

"Come along my dear, the child will be here soon but you need to lay still." She slurred and Nancy got frustrated,

"Get away from me, you drunken dried up old witch!" She shouted, throwing a pillow at her just as she gave another push allowing the head to become visible.

"There we are my dear, one more push and the child is here!" Sarah yelled through the screaming. Nancy let out an almighty scream as she pushed and at last, the baby was born.

The baby gave a loud, healthy cry despite being born prematurely and Nancy cried with happiness while Bill grinned and rubbed his hands together. Mrs Gamp wrapped up the baby in spare fabrics that were laying on the floor,

"Its a boy Nancy. A strong healthy boy." She announced and Bill was delighted to hear the words as he and Fagin came up the stairs with Dodger. Nancy smiled weakly as she held her newborn son. He was going to look like Bill, she knew that but she was happy.

"Bill we have a son." She said softly as she kissed the baby's head.

Daniel and Monks went into hiding, it was early in the morning and they knew that the police were still looking for them. Monks was tired and frustrated and soon he abandoned Daniel who sat by the canal hoping not to be found. Then a little voice said,

"Hello Mister."

Daniel turned around to see a small boy of around five with bright red hair looking at him. Daniel gave him a smile,

"Hello little boy. Don't you get telling anyone where I am." He said menacingly and the little boy giggled, not very frightened of him. Daniel got closer to him,

"Let me tell you something. There is a big wide world and there are gullible people in this life for you to manipulate like they are your human puppets, if you learn this skill you will have everything under your control and I would love to be your teacher should our paths ever cross again. What is your name?"

"Uriah. Uriah Heep." The little boy said and Daniel grinned,

"Heed my words Uriah." He added before making his exit once more, not knowing that his words would have a lasting effect on the small child and the person he would become.

Later that evening, Daniel stood at the canal once more looking at his grotesque reflection and sighed heavily. he didn't regret what he had done but he regretted getting found out. There was a huge fog coming and he walked along the canal, knowing he wasn't far away from the Thames but he didn't care. The police would never find him.

Or so he thought.

A passer-by, who had recognised him from the day before shouted,

"MURDER! CON ARTIST! THEIF!"

The police soon rushed to the Thames and Daniel ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, the fog was getting thicker and he was finding it difficult to see where he was going. He hoped that they wouldn't catch up with him.

Then he slipped and fell in. His screams for help were drowned out by the frantic yells of the passer-by's and the scurrying of feet as the police got closer. Daniel found himself sinking into the murky water and he held his arm up hoping to be rescued.

He wasn't. Within moments he had drowned and his body wasn't found for hours.

Three days after the birth, Nancy's health began to deteriorate and everyone was worried. Fagin spent a lot of time tending to the new-born baby boys needs while Bill and Dodger kept vigil at Nancy's bedside. Nancy was so weak that she lay in the same position. She kept hold of Bills hand as he looked at her,

"Nancy...Its me. Bill Sikes." He whispered and Nancy looked at him,

"Bill how is our son?" She asked weakly and Bill choked back tears,

"He is fine. Strapping young lad. Doesn't have a name yet but I will give him one."

Nancy smiled a little as Fagin came in,

"You've been good to me Fagin, you gave me a home. You looked after me. Hope you look after my son too." Nancy said softly as Fagin held the infant while tears ran.

"You cant die Nancy. You will get better." Bill said and Nancy shook her head,

"Promise me..." She whispered and Bill looked at her,

"Promise you what? Id promise you anything." He cried softly as Nancy gripped his hand,

"Promise me, you'll take care of our boy. Promise me, you will tell him that I loved him and that you will tell him everyday..." Nancy's voice trailed off and her eyes closed. Bill looked at Fagin and burst into tears, realising that Nancy was dead. Fagin and Dodger held each other while the baby rested contently. They were still sobbing when Mr Sowerberry came to take her body away.

A few more days passed and Pip was in church, having visited his parents grave half an hour earlier. He never really understood the concept of death and often wondered about it. He sometimes believed that his parents would come home while other days he accepted that they wouldn't. He gave a small prayer and stood up, looking at the cross of Jesus hanging from the ceiling. As he left the church, he saw a freshly dug grave and sighed sadly knowing it was for Nancy who was to be buried later that afternoon. Then he saw that there was someone kneeling by the grave with his face covered and Pip could see that he was crying and he walked over.

The man looked up and Pip realised that it was the same person that had tried to rob him before.

"Did you know the lady that is to be interred in this grave?" Pip asked gently and the man, whose real name was Abel Magwitch, wiped his eyes,

"Yes. You see, Nancy was my daughter." He whispered and Pip looked taken aback. Magwitch looked at him,

"Yes she was my daughter. I met her mother on the streets, she died when Nancy was young. I tried to raise her but I lost her one day and I never saw her again. I know that a man called Fagin took her in, I wanted to see her but I feared I would make mistakes with her." He said before weeping again, "And now she is gone leaving a small child, my grandchild, without a mother and with a criminal for a father." He added bitterly. Magwitch despised Bill Sikes and blamed him for Nancys death. Pip swallowed then Magwitch spoke again,

"I have another daughter but I think shes dead. her mother stood trial for murder, her name was Molly, the jury convinced the judge that she was too weak to commit such a thing and this is why I'm the way I am."

The Vicar arrived then and Magwitch fled without saying goodbye and Pip sighed as he headed home.

When the butterfly is faded

And the beast shows you the dirt

When the bird has died somewhere in mid-flight and

you've crashed down to the earth

When your in- in complete

Will you try your feet?

Or will you find your knees?

And admit defeat?

Add to dictionary-

A small crowd gathered in London town as Nancy's coffin was placed into the cortege, Mr bumble and his wife stood solemnly with Mr Murdstone but Fagin knew that neither of them were sorry for Nancy's death, Rose was distraught and was being comforted by Harry Maylie, whom she was now engaged to be married. She would tell Oliver everything soon enough. Rose kept looking at Bill who was holding his son while Fagin placed a rose on Nancy's coffin, Dodger held his hat and bowed his head while Bill kissed Nancys coffin.

"Bill, we need to discuss what will happen with your son." Fagin whispered and Bill shook his head sadly and mumbled,

"I don't know what I will do."

Then he followed the cortege as it made its way to the churchyard while Magwitch watched from a distance.

 **Heartbreaking chapter. Please review guys, it will be much lyrics are set to The end by Levi Weaver and the song was used in Reign during Francis Funeral, I wanted to follow in Reigns footsteps by using modern songs. I can reveal that Bill and Nancy's son will be a character from a Charles dickens novel. This is complete fiction, It is just fanfiction. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three weeks since Nancy's death and Bill was struggling to come to terms with his loss. Fagin had tried his best but Bill refused to get involved with his newborn son who still hadn't got a name. Fagin and Dodger were worried by Bills lack of interest and feared he would do the unthinkable.

"Bill we need to discuss the infant. You need to name him." he said and Bill shot him an glare which showed to Fagin how dangerous he could be.

"I will decide what I will name it not you." He spat and he began drinking his whiskey while Fagin could see Daniel Quilps widow Betsy, who was now remarried to a handsome, kind hearted gentleman, smiling at him and waving to which he returned. The infant boy was nestled in his arms and Fagin was stunned at how much the child resembled Nancy with tufty black hair. The child was adorable. Fagin wished that Bill had felt the same paternal instincts as he was.

Ebenezer was at a loss. He had been going over the accounts and was shocked to find that the business was not making many profits, he was furious. He needed to do something and fast. He saw Bob walking uo the street and tapped his quill on the edge of his desk, waiting with bated breath, the rest of his workers were writing with their heads down. Bob was twenty minutes late. He had to make an example of him.

Bob rushed in putting his hat and coat on the coat rack,

"Sorry I am late Mr Scrooge, My tiny tim is ill again, I was really worried." Bob stammered and Ebenezer stood up,

"Not good enough Mr Cratchitt. That is the second time this week that you have come late." He said in a matter of fact tone. Bob shook his head sadly

"I'm so sorry Mr Scrooge, I really am, I didn't mean to fall behind."

"I'm fining you. I will expect some payment off you by the end of the week and may it be a lesson to you. Now sit down!" Ebenezer spat as he got back to his desk and continued writing, Bob sighed heavily, as if he wasn't struggling enough?

What would Emily say?

Bill was sitting in the alleyway holding his son in his arms. The child was crying because he was hungry and it was driving him mad, he couldn't cope with the noise. Fagin and Dodger were nowhere to be seen and he didn't know what to do.

He could do it. he could choke the child and say he had died of natural causes. He grabbed a piece of string and was about to tie it round the child's neck when the baby grabbed hold of his thumb and stopped crying immediately. Bill was stunned. He had been trying all afternoon to stop the child's cries and now it had happened. He found himself smiling and he threw the string on the floor while Bullseye lay at his feet and fell asleep. Bill felt the tears come to his eyes as he cuddled his son while Fagin finally came back with some milk and blankets.

"Sarah Gamp gave me the blankets and Mrs Cratchit gave me some milk. He should be fine now." Fagin said with a relived tone to his voice.

"Where's Dodger?" Bill asked as the baby settled in his arms following his feed, Fagin smiled,

"Down the market." He said as he sat down watching the other pickpockets chatting away to each other, he wondered about Oliver. He had officially been adopted and was living a good life with Mr Brownlow. Fagin missed him and wished him well. Suddenly Dodger rushed in carrying a large sack and fagin stood up,

"Ah Dodger, what have you got for me?" He said as he rubbed his hands together, Dodger dropped the sack,

"Found this large piece of Ham. It was just waiting to be pinched, I managed to take it as soon as the butchers back had turned." Dodger said proudly and Bill looked up.

"Ham. I like that. That's what my boy will be called. Ham Sykes." He announced with paternal pride and Fagin raised his eyebrows as did Dodger but they were both relived that the baby had a name at last, even if it was after a piece of meat.

Little did they all know how brief their happiness would be.


	10. Chapter 10

A few months flew by and Ham was now a bonny seven month old baby and Bill was proud to see him thriving. He showed him off at every opportunity he could and Fagin and Dodger proved to be a good help to him. If only Nancy had been alive...

As Bill walked through the busy London street passing the old curiosity shop where Little Nell was sweeping outside, she smiled at him as she greeted her grandfather, he then passed William Dorrit and Martin Chuzzlewit the elder who were talking outside the tavern, Bill knew that Martin had a grandchild named after him that was only a month younger than Ham and he grinned to himself. he was tempted to try and pick pocket something from him as he knew Martin was a very wealthy gentleman but he decided that it would be best not too.

As he continued walking, he spotted Edward Murdstone and watched him for a while. He had known Edward since he was a child and always despised him for his arrogance and cold hearted nature. Edward always used to make fun of him because of his poor status and lack of parental figures. Edward realised that He was looking at him for he began to approach him with a glint in his eye, he gave a smile which Bill did not return,

"Good afternoon, Mr Sykes." He murmured and Bill said nothing.

"I believe this is your child. Illegitimate isn't it?" Bill's fists began to clench,

"He may be a bastard but he is my bastard Murdstone!" He whispered furiously. Edward smirked,

"Tis been a long time since we were children. You have not changed since that time. I see you still walk the streets lie a common street urchin."

Bill grabbed Edward by his collar just as a woman dressed in black and looking very stern as if she sipped bitter lemons all day long. She grabbed Bills hands as she snarled,

"Get off my brother at once! You lay another finger on him and it will be the last thing you'll ever do!"

Bill let go off Edward who straightened himself. The woman linked arms with him,

"Have you met my sister Jane, Mr Sykes?"

"No but i already regret doing so."

Jane Murdstone looked at her younger brother and then she looked at Bill with a look of pure hatred,

"So this is the guttersnipe that tried to rob you all those years ago. And you wonder why I'm not married Edward."

Bill smirked,

"No one would ever want to marry as bitter and cold hearted as you." He sneered as Edward and Jane walked away. Bill sighed as he walked on, passing Seth Pecksniff who was speaking with Old Martin Chuzzlewitt while holding his elder daughter Mercys hand, his other daughter Charity was the same age as Ham. There was something rather sinister about Seth but Bill could not pinpoint it.

Sarah Gamp was sitting outside the Pickwick club with her friend Betsey Prigg and as usual they were drinking liquor. The two women had been friends since childhood and supported each other through thick and thin. It was also common knowledge that Betsey had the vision and was able to predict events that had been known to come true. Betsey kept this to herself for fear of ridicule.

"So then Sarah my dear any gossip you got for me?"

"Well Honoria Barbery the girl who had that baby with the captain, well she has gotten married!"

"Oh lucky thing! Who is is the lucky Gentleman?'

"Its that Leicester Dedlock, him who owns that posh house. He's very rich but hes alot older."

"Oh well i wish her all the happiness in the world!"

"Oh and it looks like that old curiosity shop is going to shut down. That poor girl Nell has gone missing!"

"Oh my lord! Really?"

Suddenly she became stuff, like she had frozen solid and Sarah knew that she was having one of her visions.

"What do you see Betsey?"

"Oh no. The girl is going to die! She will be found but she will not live long. Her Grandfather will also join her in death."

"Oh no! Not that girl! She's so young!"

Betsy's heart fluttered and she drunk more liquor coughing as it burned her throat.

Old Martin Chuzzlewit was eating dinner with his business associates Seth Pecksniff, Nicholas Nickleby and Samuel Pickwick, his brother Anthony was due to arrive shortly and as he watched his young grandson also named Martin crawling around, he immediately called for his maid to take him away. He was bringing him up following the death of his son and his wife and although he loved his grandson dearly, he was still grieving for his son. The door burst open and Ebeneezer Scrooge walked in, shaking hands with the men before taking of his hat and coat,

"Your late Mr Scrooge. You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago." said Martin as Ebeneezer sat down.

"I beg your pardon Mr Chuzzlewit but I had important business to take care off."

Nicholas, the youngest of the men, spoke up as he passed the bread rolls around,

"Bad business very bad business. Increase in pickpockets robbing the streets."

"Yes most unsettling. Still what can we do?" This came from Ebeneezer who ate his bread roll with his fish. Martin and Seth didn't say a word as they ate then Seth said,

"I would have all pickpockets hanged. Together."

"Well Mr Pecksniff! That is barbaric! To take another mans life away let alone a childs!" said Martin.

"Oh I beg your pardon Mr Chuzzlewit I had not realised your own loss."

The door opened again and Edward Murdstone walked in. Ebenezer and Nicholas didnt look happy to see him and neither did Martin,

"Good evening gentlemen!" Edward said jovially. Seth nodded his own greeting but Martin soon thundered,

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!"

"Believe me Mr Chuzzlewit, I take no pleasure of being in your house but I was told a Mr Ebenezer Scrooge was in this house."

Ebenezer turned to look at Edward,

"And what is it that you want from me?"

"I believe that you were the victim of a robbery a few days ago, am i correct?"

"You are Indeed."

"Well what if I was to tell you I know the name of the man in question?"

Ebenezer looked surprised and he stood up,

"And who was it that robbed me Mr Murdstone?"

"He goes by the name of Sykes. Bill Sykes. I can show you what he does first thing in the morning."

"Are you absolutely certain of this Mr Murdstone?"

"Very much so."

"Very well. You may show me what he does in the morning and I want my possessions back also."

"Good evening to you all." Edward left and Martin sunk into his chair,

"I shall never forgive that man for ruining my son." He whispered.

The next morning, Bill left Ham with Fagin and set off to do his daily work. He was partnered with both Charley and Dodger and he hoped to see Oliver, he often wondered what he was up too now he was living under Mr Brownlow. Deep down, he had a soft spot for Oliver especially considering that Nancy had been so fond of him. He went about his work as Dodger and Charley went off on different directions. He slowly walked past Gruff and Tackleton, the toy shop before passing the coffee shop Garraways. He saw Mr Pickwick and his acquaintances coming out of the tavern on the end of the street till finally he saw his potential target; Seth Pecksniff.

Seth was admiring the dress shop Mantallinis where he knew Honoria had once worked before her marriage. He liked Honoria, really liked her and the fact that she had been with Captain Nemo had been gut wrenching for him. Still there were plenty of other women available. Suddenly he felt a tug on his trouser pocket and knew that he was about to be robbed, he turned on his heel to see Bill standing behind him. Bill was horrified to have been caught and he began to run just as Jane Murdstone shouted,

"Thief! Scoundrel! After him!"

Bill ran as fast as he could, Edward had gone to get Inspector Bucket. The crowd chased Bill up the street and into the alleyway where Fagins hideout was. Just as he was about to run up the steps, Inspector Bucket catched him.

"Come along Mr Sykes, there is nowhere to hide for a thief like you!"

Edward watched as Bill was led away, Charley ran off to find Dodger and tell him what happened.

Dodger was standing outside The old curiosity shop hopeful that Little Nell would come out but he knew she wouldnt, she was still missing and the likely hood that she would never be found had increased. He had overhead Betsey prigg's dire prediction and his heart sunk. Little Nell was a dear friend and the knowledge that she was out there somewhere was breaking his heart. Charley ran over to him,

"Charley, whats the matter?!"

"Its Bill hes been arrested we need to tell Fagin!"

The two boys ran off to the hideout.

Bill sat in his cell, it was cold and wet and the smell of the sewer was overpowering. Fagin had to know that he was in prison by now and he hoped that he was planning an escape for him. Bill hated it inside, all he could hear was dripping water, people shouting and screaming and the footsteps of the constables as they patrolled the corridors. Bill didnt dare look up not even when his cell gate opened revealing Edward Murdstone,

"Mr Sykes such an unfortunate circumstance." He murmured with a smirk, Bill clenched his fists.

"You snake Murdstone! You did this to me!"

"People like you are corrupting our society! The sooner you are taken care of the happiest we will all be."

"You do not frighten me Murdstone!"

"You know that you will hang for your crimes. There is no escape for thieves."

"If I hang I will go to my death with dignity. I have no fear of it."

Edward looked at Bill with un denying hatred and sat in front of him,

"I shall see to it that you hang Sykes!" He shouted, Bill looked at Edward and gave a smirk surprising Edward,

"Ah that you will do Murdstone. But remember this; you will pay for your own crimes. Maybe not in this present time but you will pay. Its odd I will hang but your the one to be pitied. Everyone will see you for what you are and then where will you be? Sad, alone and maybe dead."

Edwards face displayed a cold heartless expression as he stood up and walked away, Bill sat alone, deep in thought, thoughts about his son. What would happen to him if he hanged?

Bills trial took place two days later and despite testimonies from Fagin, Bill was found guilty and was sentenced to hang. The night before his execution, Bill sat in his cell looking out of the small window, then cell gate opened and Inspector Bucket walked in, the sound of keys clanging against his leg,

"You have a visitor."

Bill turned and saw Fagin standing behind the inspector, He stood up looking very pleased to see him as Fagin embraced him.

"Oh Bill what has happened?"

"Do not weep for me Fagin. I am not worth the tears, Murdstone has made that clear. He has gotten his wish. I shall perish in the morning and my son shall be an orphan but You must not let Ham have a life like my own."

"What happened to the boy I took in all those years ago? That Bill Sykes would have pouted and escape, he would have been unstoppable."

"But I'm not him anymore. There is no way i can repent. How can I escape this wretched place with so much security? There is nothing to be done."

Fagin andBill stayed together for most of the night.

The next morning, Martin Chuzzlewit was admiring the clothes being sold outside the dress nakers when he saw Seth and Ebenezer hurriedly walking up the street,

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?"

Seth turned and smiled,

"There is to be a hanging this morning, a their is to swing."

Martin followed Seth and Ebenezer while Sarah and Betsey followed with Honoria and Leicester who was also attending.

"Once the execution is over, we need to discuss the finances of your latest investment Mr Scrooge. I would hate it if you ended up in debtors prison like William Dorrit." Seth remarked as they gathered round the scaffold where the noose hung high.

A small crowd gathered outside the prison as two constables led Bill outside with his hands tied behind his back, Fagin and Dodger stood at the front, anxiously awaiting him. Fagin was determined not to let Bill die, not only for his own sake but for Hams too.

"Bill Sykes, you stand before the crowd having been found guilty of theft. Have you any last words as you stand before your kinsmen about to pay for your wicked crimes?"

Bill remained silent for a few moments as the hangman prepared the rope, Fagin got nearer to the scaffold and upon seeing him Bill cried out,

"Go away Fagin! I don't want you to see this!"

The constables led Bill to the rope,

"Look after my boy, tell Ham I love him!"

Fagins breathing became more errate and he knew he had to fight for Bill.

"No! You can't do this!" He shouted as the hangmans assistant tried to grab him, Fagin punched him in the face sending him flying as Bill looked on. Fagin then punched two men who had been needing before he was apprehended by Inspector Bucket.

"Fagin, there is nothing you can do. Let me go." Bill whispered as he became tearful. The hangman looked at Edward who had just arrived with Jane and when Edward nodded, the hangman put the bag over Bills face as Fagin began yelling,

"No!"

The rope was pulled in due succession and Bills life ended within seconds. Fagin and Dodger watched in horror as Bills body swung in the breeze, Bullseye barked mournfully and Fagin scowled at Edward who suddenly looked uncomfortable as Jane led him away. Fagin looked at Bill again and began to cry for his lost friend.


End file.
